


All Good Things

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time waits for no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All Good Things  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Dr. Sexy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Time waits for no one.  
>  **A/N:** Tenth in the Doctor Sexy drabbles. written for spn_bigpretzel

The hours flew by and yet it seemed as if time stood still for Dean and Dr. Sexy. The more glasses of beer they consumed the closer they became. Neither one of them wanted the day to end but like all good things it must.

Dr. Sexy took the empty glass from Dean’s hand. “You want to go out to eat or something tomorrow?”

The yes was out of his mouth before he could think to stop it. There was nothing Dean would like better in this world than to spend more time with the man in front of him.


End file.
